Common Enemy
by Pretty Persistent
Summary: An evening of playing games teaches Dustin and Terri that they might want to keep their friends closer, after all. Dustin/Terri. Fluffy ficlet; one-shot.


**A/N: Two quick disclaimers, and then enoy!**

**I know nothing about Call of Duty, so I apologize if my portrayal of the game was horribly inaccurate. lol.**

**Also, this is pure fluff. The rating is only on account of Terri's potty mouth. P:**

* * *

Yawning and stretching her arms, Terri sat up, blinking a few times, before staring at the empty—and already somehow made—space beside her. She and Dustin had decided to take a nap, a little over an hour ago, but now, her boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

Faintly, she could hear a few loud bangs and pops, as well as the shouts of deep voices, coming from the television, in the living room. Terri rolled her eyes, as she swung her legs over the side of the king sized bed.

It had taken some getting used to. She hadn't really been anyone's girlfriend in what felt like ages. Yes, her marriage to Will had only been five years, but being together for fifteen made the term 'girlfriend' seem far too casual for any part of their relationship.

Spending time at his house felt different, too. Even in high school, she practically lived with Will, part time, spending at least three nights out of the week there, by her senior year. Mostly, that had been to avoid her family, which was no longer an issue, of course. Drifting freely between her apartment and Dustin's house was so unlike what she was accustomed to.

She felt like she was in her early twenties, again. No longer settled, or secure. She missed that feeling. But given the path her life had taken, especially recently, she knew she needed to go back and revisit this phase—have a chance to learn and experience some things, as well as to grow.

Grabbing a few pamphlets out of the drawer, Terri fluffed her hair and made her way down the hall, and into the living room, her pink socks padding against the carpet, along the way.

"Hey, babe, you wanna get some take out?" she said, perusing through a few menus, paying special attention to the Chinese one he had.

"Hmph…" was all she heard, in response.

"Was that a yes or no…?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, giving him a look that should certainly earn his glance.

Frustrated, and letting out a sigh, Terri leaned over, peaking around the television set to find what Dustin is so preoccupied with. She quickly rolled her eyes, upon seeing that it was that stupid Call of Duty game his sister got him for Christmas.

Moving to the other side of the room, she stood next to him, by the couch, watching the lights flash across the screen.

"What the hell, Dustin! Is that even the team you're supposed to be killing?" she demanded, watching him annihilate a bunch of soldiers, or whatever they were.

"Army. And no," he responded, flatly. "But they're the biggest enemy of my biggest alliance, so they're kind of like my enemy, too."

"That seems like a stupid reason to waste your time fighting some other te—army." Terri looked at him, with exhaustion. He was such a typical _guy_. For someone who loved showchoir as much as Will, he certainly had very different hobbies.

"The stronger my alliance is, the stronger I am," he answered, still not taking his eyes off the screen for a second.

"You and I started out that way, you know," she said. "Only dating each other in order to get to Will."

It had started out that way—Terri trying to make her ex-husband jealous, while Dustin sought to get under the skin of his competition. But Regionals came and went, and even though Will's team won, Dustin and Terri stayed together, and their relationship continued to develop, even as the glee drama she hated so much ended.

"I'd like to think we're still dating for reasons that go beyond spite, hm?" She continued looking over the Chinese take-out menu, eyes falling on the 'Dinner for One' section, and pulled out her cell phone.

"Dammit!" Dustin slammed the controller into the couch, as he lost a life. Or, maybe army men don't get multiple lives… Terri wasn't sure. But he stood up, and sat on the arm of the couch, pulling her towards him, so that her legs were straddling his lap. "Terri, you know I think you're amazing. And the only shits I give about that bastard are that he brought me to you."

Terri smiled, softly, her hand growing pleasantly numb, in his. "So, you were listening…?" she asked, quietly.

"Always. And you can order whatever you want, sweetheart, alright?"

Terri gazed at him, longingly, for a moment. She grabbed his chin and tilted it up, so that his lips could meet hers, for a lingering kiss.

It was not yet love. And she was nowhere near entirely over Will. But it was solid, it was real, and it was… them.

She bounced into the kitchen, happily, dialing the number into her cell phone, to place an order for _two_.

XXX

"Okay, Dust, it'll be about a twenty to thirty minute—." Terri headed back into the living room, only to throw her hands against her tights and sigh, out of further frustration, at the sight of Dustin wrapped up in yet another round of the game.

She threw her phone and the take out menus onto the coffee table, glancing at the TV, as she leaned over, and noticed some kind of gun peaking out of a bush, in the background.

"Dustin, look out!" she cried, quickly pointing a finger at the screen.

"Oh, shit!" Quickly, he pressed some foreign combination of buttons and aimed a bullet, taking out the bearer of the weapon she had spotted.

Terri released the breath she had been subconsciously holding in, with a sigh of relief. But before she knew it, there was an explosion in the distance and she could hardly make out anything on the screen.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" She ran over to the other side of the couch, careful not to obstruct his view, and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Dustin! _Dustin_!"

"What?" he called out, frantically, commanding his character to duck behind a boulder.

"That guy wasn't alone! Look! In the bushes, there's like, two more guys!" Terri clutched her knees with one hand, and bit the nails of the other.

She watched in anticipation. She was completely entranced, and unable to take her eyes off the screen, as Dustin managed to shoot and duck, twice in a row, killing off both the offending army men.

They were both breathing slowly, watching the television, carefully, as his character crept out from behind the rock.

Terri saw another bomb go off, in the distance, and jumped, wondering if there had been a chance of Dustin being in that explosion. She didn't really understand the game, but now… Now, she couldn't look away.

He was still slowly making his way across the field, when another enemy approached, from behind.

"Ah!" Terri yelped, biting down on her knuckles, as Dustin—very brutally—shanked the offender. She twisted her face, in disgust, but kept watching.

Two more enemies approached, and his character took off, running.

"Dustin, look out!" Terri shrieked, noticing a small, round, white disk, sitting directly in his path. "_Fuck_!"

It was too late. Dustin's character ran straight into the mine, blowing himself up, and losing the battle.

"Dammit!" Terri cried, cocking her head, and giving Dustin a disappointed look, as the doorbell rang.

Dustin chuckled, setting the controller down, and stood up, placing a kiss on Terri's forehead. "I'll go grab dinner," he told her, picking up his wallet, and headed to the front entrance.

XXX

"Thank you," Dustin responded, after exchanging his money for a white bag containing their dinner. Terri had ordered Chinese… _again_. Dusting sighed, quietly, to himself, quickly stealing the extra fortune cookie from the bag. He already knew he'd end up giving it to her, as soon as she called him out on it being missing. He also knew he'd trade fortunes with her, if his turned out to be better.

That was just the kind of girl Terri Schuester was. But as it turned out, he didn't mind one bit.

"Hey, babe, dinner's here," he called out, walking back into the living room.

"Shh!" she snapped, harshly.

Dustin noticed her eyes glued to the television screen, before he saw the remote in her hand. He watched, wide-eyed and full of amazement, as she maneuvered through the field with ease, dodging countless mines and bullets.

It was when she came face to face with an unwanted opponent, that he learned his girlfriend's aim was not quite as skillful as her agility.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_…!" Terri shot three careless bullets, while dodging another five, before the last one finally hit her character square in the chest. "_FUUUCK_!"

Dustin shook his head, with sarcastic shame, while Terri glared and got up from the coach, walking over to him. Her small frame barely reached his chest, and yet the look on her could intimidate the Hulk.

"I made it farther than you did," she gloated, and stood on her tip toes to press her lips against his. "So _I _get the extra fortune cookie."

Dustin grinned, moving his hand from behind his back, holding out his palm, to her, with a broken cookie and an already revealed fortune.

_The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend._


End file.
